


Pre-Party Snack Run

by recoilshipping



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Heathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: Written for the VRLink14 Prompt “VRAINS goes Hollywood”A rewrite of the Snappy Snack Shack scene from Heathers (1988).





	Pre-Party Snack Run

Ryoken makes his way for the Snappy Snack Shack entrance and Ai calls out, “Don’t forget the corn nuts!” from his car sitting in the handicapped parking zone. 

“What kind?” Ryoken shouts back, heaving the glass door open. 

“BQ! The plain ones are fucking nasty. Grossest-” 

And that’s all Ryoken cares to hear before setting off in search of the aforementioned snack. Rows of colourful packaging thoroughly skimmed over before his eyes spot the lurid red plastic that contain Ai’s favourite treat. 

He grabs one and meanders towards the back of the store where the cash register is when the sight of a familiar figure stops him.

Takeru stands in front of the slushy machine, two bags of potato chips tucked under his elbow as he dispenses cherry-cola slush into the largest cup Snappy’s has available.The stream of flavoured iced and sugar syrup slows to an end after Takeru lets go of the lever. 

Ryoken approaches slowly and picks up a lid from the stack on the counter next to the machine. “Need one of these?” he asks as he reaches over and snaps the top over the full cup.

Takeru turns his head and accusingly shouts “Hey!” before recognizing who it is. “Oh, it’s you.” Angry eyes grow sheepish upon the realization.

“Yes, me. Though I’m surprised to see you here. I wouldn’t have expected chips and cherry-cola slushies to fuel your ability to beat up two jocks at once.”

“I eat healthy stuff too,” Takeru replies indignantly. “But sometimes ya gotta feed those junk food cravings.”

Ryoken nods. “I know what you mean. I’ve eaten more marshmallow hot dogs than I care to admit.”

Takeru blinks a couple times, confused. “Wait like its marshmallows shaped like hot dogs or…?”

“Normal hot dogs and then I put marshmallows on them.” Ryoken clarifies.

“That sounds-”

 _“Disgusting."_ Ryoken completes the sentence in his head.

“AMAZING! Dude how’d you come up with that?”

The response he got differs so much from what he expected that for the second time that day Ryoken finds himself at a loss for words in front of the other boy.

“Spur of the moment idea.” he finally lets drop out of his mouth.

“Wish I could have good ideas,” Takeru says wistfully, popping the lid off his cup. “Half the time when I think I’ve finally got something bomb, it ends up a total dud!” He downs a gulp of slush before reattaching the lid.

“You could get a straw, you know.” Ryoken suggests.

“Yeah but those are at the counter by the - oh shit I didn’t pay for this.” Takeru deadpans.

Ryoken then remembers the corn nuts package in his hand that he was supposed to be buying. The two hurry to pay for the snacks before exiting the store.

A loud blare from the horn of Ai’s car startles Takeru, but Ryoken just rolls his eyes. He’s in no rush.

“Your ride?” Takeru guesses, opening one of the chip bags and glancing over to the car in the handicapped zone.

“Yeah, pay him no mind. Just antsy to get to this stupid college party we were invited to.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re all dressed up.”

“And you’ve dressed down.” Ryoken almost missed the black trench coat, exchanged for a blue hoodie. The slicked back hair has lost some of its sharpness too, almost as if Takeru had shoved his head under a faucet, run some water and then neglected to apply more hair gel.

“We can’t all be pretty all the time.” Takeru scoffs, shoveling a couple chips into his mouth.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Ryoken muses. He wonders if the store’s neon signs cast their illumination onto him as well as they do Takeru, taking something mundane and sloppy as crunching on chips and slurping slushies into something breathtaking and otherworldly. The glow of the lights might fall onto them, set against the chill of the night air and transform his last bits of nerves and awkwardness into being bold enough to steal a kiss (or at least a chip, or a sip). It could be that sort of scene.

But Ai beeps his car horn again, dragging Ryoken out of his daydreams.

“Tragically I must go,” he sighs, “but if life were perfect, I think I’d rather keep hanging out with you.”

“And ditch your friend?” Takeru grins.

“Yeah, friend.” Ryoken says, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice at calling Ai a friend. “See you around.”

“Bye.”

Ryoken walks over to and enters the shotgun seat of Ai’s car. He’s barely got his seatbelt on before they’re already off speeding down the street. This party better be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers the party wasn't worth it.
> 
> does dub!ryoken (roken? idk) actually put marshmallows on hot dogs


End file.
